


【灵魂献祭/梅利】渗光

by mu01tianr



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game), Soul Sacrifice Delta
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr
Summary: 【灵魂献祭SOUL SACRIFICE/梅利】渗光【CP】梅林×利布洛姆（Merlin/Liborm）【简介】是救赎结局，梅林将独自取代神后的结局。【PS】对不起我不会起标题....
Relationships: Geoffrey Librom/Magusar, Magusar/Liborm, Merliborm, Merlin/Liborm
Kudos: 1





	【灵魂献祭/梅利】渗光

神，有无穷的力量与无尽的智慧。  
能轻易的将世界纳入眼中，观察着这个新生的世界。  
但这不是梅林想要的。  
最后得到的，不还是孤独吗？  
无名之人生来无欲无求，他本应该接受这样孤独的命运，但他遇到了那个男人，他产生了自我意志，他无法保持无欲无求了。  
男人给了他希望，他想抓住这份希望，现实却将这份希望击得粉碎。

梅林觉得自己并没有变，除了神的智慧与力量，他还是那个魔法师  
只不过现在的他，身旁不再有与他生死与共的那个人。

梅林会从高处看着那个救世者，救世者能与利布洛姆的灵魂交流，他不孤独。  
他们相伴一在地界上帮助罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人的重建，  
罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人也开始互帮互助的生活  
一切都朝着好的方向发展。

明明一切都向着美好的方向发展，  
为什么他却没法感受到这种美好。

他看着自己的右手，回想着过去发生的一切。  
他想，这次是利布洛姆食言了。

梅林清楚的记得那句话。  
他想陪在自己身边这句话，是假的吗。

梅林曾想过用神的力量来满足自己的私心，但最后还是放弃了。  
他想起了圣杯，  
让利布洛姆留在自己身边会需要什么代价呢？  
他不敢想。

他坐在利维坦古城上，回忆着过去的一切，他原本是孤独的，但是他遇到了那束光。  
「 两个人一起旅行的那些日子。  
直到现在还耀眼的散发光芒 」

现在，这束光芒照在救世者的身上，  
照在他们帮助过的罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人身上。  
他们都在用自己的方式来守护人类。

"……梅林压制住了神的思念，不论他在哪里，他都会守护着罗穆路斯和塞尔特人，因为他是属于我们的神！"  
古城下传来小孩子说话的声音，梅林循着声音走了过去。  
桌面上有几本书，他拿了一本起来翻阅，书上记录了他的历程。  
"小妹妹，这本书是谁给你的？"  
"这是一位帮助利维坦古城重建的哥哥给我的，他告诉了我们世界重生的真相！"小女孩抱着另一本书坐着凳子上，"还让我们塞尔特人和罗穆路斯人取长补短互相帮助。"  
梅林低头仔细看着手上的书，这个笔迹，他不会不认得。  
"小妹妹，这本书可以送给我吗？"  
"当然没问题！我可是会复制魔法的！你看完记得告诉大家梅林的事迹哦，"小女孩眼睛里放着光，“他可是我们的守护者呢！”

守护者吗，书上是怎样描述我的呢？  
我的过往，会成为他们的希望吗？

梅林拿着书离开了古城，继续在高处观察这个世界。  
他也开始写起日记，开始记录这个世界的变化，记录自己的心情，记录救世者的行程，与观察救世者右臂里的他。  
他本以为自己很快就会被世人遗忘。  
一个人活着的痕迹很容易就会被新生的事物所覆盖掉。  
但是现在，关于他的事迹却越传越广。

神继续记录着一切，无数年无数年。  
他看着救世者的成长，  
也看着他衰老与死亡。  
人类的生命总是那样短暂。

他开始不再害怕孤独，  
因为世界的每一处，都存放着人们的希望。  
他感受到了，

他重新翻开利布洛姆的日记，  
日记的后半部分是救世者记述的。

「  
不知不觉，  
我们已经走过了大半个世界。  
重建很顺利  
和往时一样，我们把"历史文献"交到村民们手里。  
希望真的能和利布洛姆希望的一样，  
让世人们都记住"梅林"，  
他会看到吗？  
」

他看到了。  
自大战之后，他就没再打开过利布洛姆的日记，他曾恐惧，恐惧名为孤独的魔鬼再次侵占他的思想。  
但是现在，他已经不再畏惧孤独。  
利布洛姆把自己的光芒分享到了他们拯救过的人身上，那些人也把自己的光芒分给更多人。  
小女孩把自己得到的光分享给了梅林。  
梅林重新得到了那束光。

原来利布洛姆并没有食言。  
他只是用另一种方式陪伴在梅林身边。  
利布洛姆把光分享给世界上的每一个人，人们也将光传达给神，被那些光芒包围着的梅林，怎么会感觉到孤独呢？

无数年之后，神淡出了人类世界。他存在过的痕迹成为了传说，继续被人们传诵下去。

不知道什么时候，大陆上出现了一朵特殊的云，样子就像两个灵魂相互交缠在一起。特殊的云连接着天和地，像一个守护者。地界的每一个区域都能看到这幅奇观，但人们一旦接近这朵特殊的云，云朵就会消失不见。神秘而又美丽。

再过无数年后呢，又会有新的传说被人们继续传诵下去吧。

「神化成守护云，永远永远的守护着全境的人类。」  
传说的书页上又添了一笔新的笔迹。

——————END————————


End file.
